


Late Nights

by Melyaliz



Series: Manic Pixie Dream Bitch [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyaliz/pseuds/Melyaliz
Summary: All the best things happened to Amie at night.----Just some fun fluff with my new OC and Seto





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so Speedypan reminded me of a TOTAL and UTTER love for Yugioh. Honestly, I have both my DC fanfic revival and now Yuigoh credited to her. Just wait, soon I’ll be bringing back Avatar and Naruto. 
> 
> Annnnyyyyway here is a short one-shot of my new OC who I may or may not ever write a full story about :P

 

Amie was a night person. She had her best ideas late at night, her breakthrough on projects, and adventures late at night.

 

Honestly, she hadn’t thought too much about it but her best moments happened at night too.

 

**-Thursday 10:32pm-**

 

Everyone was gone. Most of the lights were off. At least they were in the rest of Kaiba Corp  As for the animation lab, everything was still bright and cheery. 

 

WHY?

 

Because Amie was still hard at work and she was NOT about to be stuck in some creepy Freddy Kroger style office. If she had to stay late to cover her idiot co-workers the world around her better be bright and cheery. 

 

A large soda at her side and music blasting in her ears while she tried to get the Dark magician’s hat  _ just _ right. It just wasn’t folding the way she… wait, was that a kid? 

 

Glancing over their screen she blinked again before rubbing her eyes. Contacts starting to dry out. Honestly, she should just go home but she was sooo close. Maybe if she just… 

 

There it was again. 

 

Leaning out of her chair she studied the doorway. Ok, now she was getting slightly creeped out. This was some Chucky style shit. Glancing back down at her screen she clicked save several hundred times on her project. Never can be too safe. Then glancing up, her brown eyes locking onto a pair of dark blue ones. 

 

“Uhhh Hello child of the corn.”

 

“What?” 

 

“Nothing… are your parents around”

 

The boy laughed shoving his hands into his pockets. “Are you new?” 

 

“Yes… oh fuck… I mean fudge… oh, fudge. Sorry... Mokuba right?”

 

“That’s me.” he shrugged waving his hand at her apologetic smile, “It’s kind of late why are you still here?” 

 

“Because of the hat from hell.”

 

“What?” 

 

“Why are you?” change the subject, no point in bitching about the design issues with the big boss’s kid brother. Would he be considered the Big kid? The small boss? 

 

“Because my brother is a work-a-holic.”

 

“I feel it.” 

 

Mokuba walked over to her screen glancing over at the screen studying her work, “looks good to me.”

 

Amie couldn’t help but snort, “Yeah but that hat.” clicking the space bar the small magician started to move making the hat flip in rather unrealistic movements causing Mokuba laugh. 

 

“It looks like… it looks…”

 

“Oh yeah, I’m very aware...”

 

“Well can I hang out with you while you work on it?” 

 

“Only if you tell me about your day, I like listening to things while I work.” 

 

“Well you’re in luck, I happen to be a GREAT storyteller.”  

 

**-Friday 11:53pm-**

 

It was late and Amie was just finishing up. That total complete moron Jeff had ONCE again spectacularly destroyed the files they needed to get to Seto that Monday for the pitch. 

 

And instead of staying and cleaning up his mess the wonderful oh so hard working moron ditched saying something about “having to go.” Amie was about 90% sure he was just going to see his girlfriend and probably get an early start on his weekend. 

 

Something Amie had hoped to do. But no, instead she was trapped cleaning up his mess working well into the evening. 

 

“Fuck that guy,” Amie grumbled to herself as she walked down the halls holding her 4th mug of coffee hoping that would jump-start the creative process for her. Although it was really just helping her brain come up with a million ways she hoped Jeff would suffer for his idiocracy. Maybe some burning diarrhea or maybe he would get a HUGE dent his beloved car? 

 

“What are you still doing here… wait…” 

 

Amie winced as she paused looking up from her thoughts to see the CEO himself Seto Kaiba. The only time Seto had bothered to pay attention to Amie the intern was when her brother had faked her submission to get her in. After that, he had never sent her a second glance. 

 

Which was good because she was too young for this position and if anyone found out she was NOT a college student she could lose this opportunity of a lifetime. 

 

“Yes Boss Dude?” she muttered glancing up at him from under the dark black bangs of her work wig. 

 

“Don’t I go to school with you?” Seto asked taking a step closer, his piercing blue eyes studying her. Ok, it also didn’t help that Amie found the dueling champion super hot. Like not in a “we’re soulmates” kind of way but more of a “You’re eyes make me nervous” sort of way. 

 

“If I say yes will you fire me?” 

 

“Humm” he studied her for a moment, “Why are you here so late?” 

 

“Just finishing up the prototypes for the pitch on Monday.” 

 

“And your supervisor couldn't do that?”

 

“He had a hot date.” 

 

“Then no.” with that he turned and walked off.

 

“Wait!” a weird rush of confidence came over it. Maybe it was the 4th cup of coffee or the fact it was almost midnight and she had been listening to Paramore on repeat for 3 hours. Regardless of the reason, her command made Seto pause glancing back over his shoulder, “If you fire me then I can go home and if the images aren’t perfect it won’t be on my conscience?” 

 

At that moment a million puppies died as hell froze over because… Seto cracked a small smirk. 

 

“Make it perfect and I’ll promote you.” 

 

“Deal.” 

 

**-Tuesday 9:06pm-**

 

Tap tap tap, Amie hummed along with the Supremes as she tapped her stylist on the table waiting for the computer to render. She was oh so close to being done. A stack of science books next to her because she also had a quiz tomorrow she may or may not have studied for. 

 

“Jeff ditch you again?” A voice broke into her song as the rude voice pulled an earbud out. 

 

Lucky for this intrusive voice Amie had a soft spot for him.

 

“At this point, I would be annoyed if he didn’t,” she said spinning around in her chair which caused her headphones to unplug the song blasting across the editing bay. 

 

“What is this?” Mokuba asked raising an eyebrow. Amie let out a gasp.

 

“Mokuba! Don’t tell me you have never heard the Supremes!”

 

“Nope. It sounds kind of… Chick” 

 

“It’s very chick. They are in love with love, listen.” clicking on You Can’t Hurry Love she started swinging around in her chair to the music. 

 

“I guess it’s ok…”

 

“Chair dance! Grab a chair” 

 

“Ooookk” Mokuba knew better than to argue with Amie once the clock passed 8:45. That was when she had her third cup of coffee and the weird ideas started. 

 

Three songs later Mokuba and Amie were rolling in a very impressive choreographed routine across the isles of computers screaming “I Want You Back” By the Jackson 5 at the tops of their lungs. 

 

“Good to see there is a lot of work going on in here.” 

 

Amie laughed turning to see Seto leaning   the door frame, “Are you the only one who ever stays late?” 

 

“I would say yes but you are here.”

 

“I’m here too!” Mokuba said scooting his chair next to Amie reminding her that he was, in fact, also there. 

 

“Yeah, but you don’t work here, just make everything better.” 

 

Mokuba laughed flipping his thick black hair, “I do don’t I.” 

 

“Well, It’s time to go,” Seto said nodding toward this brother. Mokuba nodded getting up pushing his chair back to its rightful desk. “And Amie.” 

 

Dear God, he knew her name… did the world just stop spinning or was that her heart? Amie wasn’t sure if it was that annoying crush on his pretty blue eyes or the fact that he was basically her boss and had the power to ruin her animator dreams. 

 

“Go home, the project will be there tomorrow.” 

 

Ok, the world really had stopped, had she somehow entered some paralleled universe? Had THE Seto Kaiba just told one of his employees to STOP working? “Uhhhh, Yes sir.” 

 

Mentally she kicked herself as she slowly rolled back to her desk feeling her cheeks heat up. Mokuba watching her as she quickly saved the project before closing down her computer. Shit girl, could you get any weirder? 

 

**-Monday 10:17pm-**

 

Nothing had changed yet everything had changed. 

 

Amie had quit last week. Jeff had blamed her on the whole project crumbling and when she stood there in front of a angry Seto she broke. She didn’t deserve this. She worked harder than anyone else at this fucking editing lab and had covered that dick weed’s back so many times and he just threw her to the flipping wolves.

 

I mean SURE Seto Kaiba’s rage was probably the most frighting thing Amie had EVER seen in her life but even facing his dragon size temper she wouldn’t have thrown a teammate under the bus like that. 

 

She didn’t deserve this. 

 

Which is what she told Seto. 

 

He had stood there wide-eyed in pure shock. No one had EVER quit Kaiba corp before. With the best pay and benefits, there was a reason people put up with the companies CEO. 

 

But not her.

 

She had been done. 

 

Until the famous CEO showed up at her apartment door telling her that he needed more people like her on his team. People who cared about their craft and did this because they loved it not because of the money or prestige of it all.  

 

So goodbye Jeff and hello personal editing lab. 

 

This didn’t mean she still didn’t have late night because… well, nights seemed to be her magic time. 

 

A cup of coffee slid into her peripheral. Glancing over Amie almost had a heart attack seeing Seto standing over her desk. 

 

“You just jumped almost a mile.”

 

“Well, you just scared the hell out of me.”

 

“Mokuba will literally rip your headphones out of your ear and you will not flinch.”

 

“But I’m expecting him…” Amie bit her lip trying to find the right words as she took the coffee taking a sip her dark brown eyes not leaving Setos, “What’s up?” 

 

“Just checking in,” he said taking a chair and sitting down next to her. 

 

Well fuck, there was NO way she could work with those blue eyes watching her. And at this close range, he smelled good too. Of course, he would smell good, he’s a rich CEO he probably bathed in Versace. She, on the other hand, probably smelled like coffee and insecurity. 

 

They both sat in silence for a moment then Amie turned to him, “Do you want me to like explain where I am or something?” 

 

“If you want.”

 

“Helpful” 

 

“Pardon?” 

 

Shit, did she just say that out loud? Whoooops. Maybe she could quit again? 

 

“Uhhh I mean… well at the moment I am coming up with color pallets for each character. Like what shades we want for them so that regardless of who is animating the character they will always look the same.”

 

Seto nodded as he watched her click through the files copy and pasting the code into a document before going back to the Coral Dragon she had been working on adjusting the shades trying to brighten up his wings just a little bit more. 

 

“I would add more undertones of red” 

 

You can’t say no to the boss, so she pulled up the color wheel moving it, “Like that,”

 

“Just a bit more… yeah there.”

 

“Ohhh I like that. Guess you’re the boss for a reason.” Amie could feel his eyes on her but for the first time, she didn’t feel so tense like maybe they had just had a breakthrough. Bonded? Maybe just a little. 

 

Mokuba found his brother and Amie a few hours later still in Amie’s new office going over characters. Seto pointing out changes and Amie suggesting ways to make it work. Both of them seemed to relax and just working in harmony that Mokuba didn’t want to bother them. 

 

It was nice to see his brother actually enjoying himself. 

 

**-Friday 11:11pm-**

 

“No stop touching!” Amie snapped swatting away Seto’s hand as he tried to direct her on the computer. It was already very late and everyone else had left for the day but Amie had stayed trying to fix the editing issues they kept running into. Her pink hair pulled up in a messy bun several pencils lost inside the mess. Must like her mood at the moment. 

 

“You are doing it wrong” 

 

“No, you are just messing me up being this close”

 

“I don’t see how me being close would mess you up, just do your job.”

 

“It’s the blue eyes.”

 

“What?” 

 

“They need to be at least 5 feet away from me,” Amie said turning to look at her boss who was only a few inches from her looking over her shoulder trying to direct her work on the new dueling virtual game. This seemed to be happening a lot more. Seto popping in and not leaving. Normally Amie didn’t hate it but today… today something was just bothering her about how close the CEO was to her. 

 

Seto turned slightly as if he finally realized how close he was to her. Something she had been feeling all night. 

 

“Then again they are pretty nice this close up.” Amie snickered coffee brain kicking in. Words she was thinking seeming like a good idea said aloud. 

 

“Are… you flirting with me right now?”

 

“Wait you haven't been?” Amie laughed deciding to call him out, “You had your arm on my shoulder for like 20 minutes telling me how to do my job while we worked on the graphic for the points counter.”

 

This caused Seto to pull away. Amie felt her stomach clunch. Shit, shit she had just made things super awkward. Deciding to just play it cool she turned back to her screen, pushed some loose strands of her hair away from her face.

 

She continued her work trying to ignore the mess of butterflies in her stomach until they all lept and died at the feeling of a hand on hers. She turned, confused about to ask what Seto was doing only to have him kiss her. 

 

Soft and sweet. A little clumsy as if he really didn’t know what he was doing but he was confident in it. She found it funny how confident he was really. It was one of the things she liked about him. How confident he was. That and how dorky he was. Her confident dork. 

 

Leaning forward she kissed him back trying to fight back the smile that was on her lips. 

 

They were never going to get this project done in time. 

 

Yep, Amie was a night person. How could she not be when all the best things happened? 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!  
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


End file.
